Fury's Kiss
Fury's Kiss is book #3 of the Dorina Basarab series. Brief Synopsis From the book jacket: Dorina Basarab is a Dhampir—half-human, half-vampire. Subject to uncontrollable rages, most dhampirs live very short, very violent lives. But so far, Dory has managed to maintain her sanity by unleashing her anger on those demons and vampires who deserve killing... Dory is used to fighting hard and nasty. So when she wakes up in a strange scientific lab with a strange man standing over her, her first instinct is to take his head off. Luckily, the man is actually the master vampire Louis-Cesare, so he’s not an easy kill. It turns out that Dory had been working with a Vampire Senate task force on the smuggling of magical items and weaponry out of Faerie when she was captured and brought to the lab. But when Louis-Cesare rescues her, she has no memory of what happened to her. To find out what was done to her—and who is behind it—Dory will have to face off with Fallen Angels, the maddest of mad scientists, and a new breed of vampires that are far worse than undead… ~ Take A Chance: Books Full Summary Plot Points Advancing the Series Story Arc * * Related Characters, Groups & Places Book Review: Karen Chance's Fury's Kiss - KD Did It Edits * Dorina Basarab is dhampir. Half-human and half-vampire. Dorina is her other half and the equivalent of a first-level master, totally insane. * Mircea Basarab is Dory's father (see the Cassie Palmer series); he’s a senator on the North American Vampire Senate and was cursed with vampirism, not bitten. * Radu Basarab is Mircea’s younger brother, brilliant, and totally not with that whole concept of blending in. * Louis-Cesare de Bourbon: is in love with Dory (and vice versa, but don’t let Dory hear you say it! She’s deep in denial.) There are hints that he’s a twin of a son of Louis XIII (from the Man in the Iron Mask tale) and was turned by Radu. L-C is also a master swordsman. He had been the Enforcer for the European Senate, but he got caught out in his nasty little secret (Death’s Mistress). * Verrell: i Louis-Cesare’s chef. * Lord Marlowe: aka Kit Marlowe from Elizabethan England and he just happens to be a vampire and the spymaster for the Vampire Senate. * Ray: is a cheesy master vampire who should have been dead-dead. * Lawrence: is one of Marlowe’s vampires and Dory’s partner on the spectacularly failed mission. * Anthony is a master vampire and the European consul, who owes Dory. * Ming-de: The tiny, yet extremely powerful empress of the Chinese court. T * Hassani: African consul—truly terrifying * Geminus: was the bad vampire in Death’s Mistress, a senator, and the senate’s weapons-master. He was also deeply involved in smuggling; * Varus: Geminus' right hand man, has taken over. * Zheng-Zi: a.k.a., Scarface, was one of Ray’s whom Dory bombed the hell out of, hence the nickname. He’s coming after her. * Ray: * Cheung: is Ray’s old boss and he wants Ray back. Now. Slava is a vampire who runs a BDSM pleasure house and seems to be working with Æsubrand. Jonathan is the necromancer. Dory’s household: * The house is alive. Kinda. Nothing can be changed or repaired, except by the house. * Ymsi and Sven: are twin troll brothers; * Ymsi: is the one with the Victorian level of prudery after a fellow troll housemate, Olga. * Olga: had a little chat with him about privacy in the bath. * Stinky: Dory’s ward/son/pet, a Duergar-Brownie, whom she rescued in Midnight’s Daughter. The Fey: * Claire: Dory's best friend and half-dragon. She is engaged to Heidar. * Heidar: the Blarestri fairy king’s son. * Aiden: Claire and Heidar's son is a few years old and finally wearing the talisman, which is supposed to protect him. : Caedmon: is the Blarestri fairy king. * Æsubrand: who will be Claire’s cousin by marriage, is also a homicidal prince who wants Aedin and Claire dead as they’re interfering in his fey kingdom domination plans; * Efridís: is his mother, who was married off to the Svarestri king, Aeslinn, by the Blarestri. * Aeslinn Black Circle: * Black Circle: consists of mages who practice black magic; * Silver Circle: there hasn’t been a whole lot of difference between the two as far as Cassie Palmer is concerned! * Corps: is the police unit of the Silver Circle. * Irin: are the Fallen angels, the Watchers. Groups & Organizations *'Three Houses of the Light Fey': ** Blarestri — are Blue Elves and the current ruling house (the king has a son, Prince Alarr, but no heir; they followed the Vanir, older fertility gods); ** Svarestri — the Black Elves, (the king’s sister married a noble and they have a full-blood Fey son, Ǽsubrand); ** Ǽsir — the Lords of Battle, ruled ages ago. Eluen Londe is Faerie. * American Vampire Senate: * Latin American Senate: * Black Circle: * Vanir — older fertility gods Supe Types: * half-dragon * Mages * Faeries Next & Previous Books * Next Book: n/a * Previous Book: Death's Mistress (2010) See Also * Full Reading Order List * Dorina Basarab series * Cassandra Palmer series * Karen Chance External Links * Fury's Kiss (Dorina Basarab #3) read online free by Karen Chance * Take A Chance: Books: Fury's Kiss * Book Review: Karen Chance's Fury's Kiss - KD Did It Edits *Fury's Kiss (Dorina Basarab, #3) ~ Goodreads *Dorina Basarab series - Urban Fantasy Wiki Reviews: *Karen Chance, Fury’s Kiss | KD DID IT Takes on Books General Links: *Take A Chance: Books * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Take A Chance: Gallery * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia Category:Dorina Basarab series